La mort d'un clown : un sort ironique
by MalloonJones
Summary: Et si le Joker mourrait en laissant Harley derrière lui ? Que deviendrait cette pauvre chose qu'elle est ? Que faire ! Remonter la pente et tout recommencer à zéro alors que tout a été perdu ? Ou se laisser tomber et glisser dans le vide ? Une chose est sûre : le point du non-retour a été franchit. [Petite fiction autour de cette question qu'il m'arrive de me poser.]


«Harley... J'ai quelque chose à te dire avant de ...mourir..» il prit un air dramatique ainsi qu'une grande inspiration avant de lui avouer quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre et qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru ouïr de sa vie «T'as jamais été... la seule Harley Quinn! T'es qu'une remplaçante !» Puis il explosa d'un rire impitoyable qui vrillait les oreilles de la pauvre Harley. Il toussa un instant, puis se tut decrescendo.  
Ses forces commençaient lentement à le quitter, mais il lui en restait à peine assez pour une dernière observation du visage d'Harley, et ce fut dans le silence le plus complet, dans la lucidité la plus étrange qu'il détailla chacun de ses traits. Son maquillage dégoulinait affreusement de ses yeux, laissant au passage des traces charbonneuses le long de ses joues et salissant par le même occasion ses pommettes saillantes. Une grimace de douleur déformait son expression d'habitude si déjantée, des mèches rebelles se collaient sur son visage devenu humide, trempé en raison des larmes qui coulaient en abondance; ces larmes ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas vouloir s'arrêter, et Harley suffoquait. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Et qu'essayait-elle de dire en remuant ses lèvres pourpres ? Le Joker ne comprit pas, tout se passait si lentement, si silencieusement qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre, désormais il ne pourra plus se délecter de la voix délicieuse d'Harley, et ses paupières étaient lourdes, si lourdes... Que même s'il avait la capacité de saisir le pourquoi de la réaction de la jeune femme, il ne le voudrait pas, ce n'était plus son affaire désormais, maintenant elle devra se débrouiller seule. Il pensait qu'elle était capable de tourner la page, il ne la reconnaissait d'ailleurs plus, plus rien en elle ne lui rappelait celle qu'il avait connu durant son existence : cette grimace, ces larmes, cette tristesse dans son regard... Désormais Harley Quinn était morte, elle n'était plus là, tout comme lui.  
Ce fut là les derniers mots qu'elle ait entendu de son monsieur Jo avant qu'il ne rende l'âme. Maintenant, il était mort, raide mort. Lui aussi avait une fin, tout comme le commun des mortels : cette idée était tout simplement inconcevable. Comment la Cause de son existence, son idole, son Tout pouvait s'en aller si misérablement ? Et c'est avec de bien piètres paroles qu'il lui avait fait ses adieux. Ses propos montraient si bien la cruauté sans pareille du Grand Joker, le prince du crime. Même dans ses derniers instants, il restait fidèle à lui-même.  
Harley prit, soudain, un air interdit et ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent subitement; elle réalisa enfin que son poussin n'était plus de ce monde et qu'il avait franchit la porte du non-retour. Elle comprit aussi qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire désormais, et que ce corps allongé sur le bitume froid n'allait plus jamais s'animer. Une effroyable sensation de vide creusa son cœur meurtri. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il parti avant elle ? N'était-elle rien pour lui, mis à part une simple acolyte ? - Oh, non, une "remplaçante", c'est ce qu'il avait dit.  
Elle secoua brièvement le Joker. Aucune réponse. Elle recommença, avec plus de vivacité cette fois. Mais toujours rien.  
« Poussin ! ... Poussin ! Tu m'entends ? ... Poussin ? Réveille-toi, ta blague a assez duré... Ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en prie !»

Elle eut la plus grande difficulté du monde à articuler ses lèvres sèches qui se tordaient douloureusement en une grimace de clown triste. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'il rouvre ses yeux, elle avait peur, elle craignait qu'il ne le fasse jamais.  
«Il est mort, Harley !» lui murmurait une petite voix perdue dans son esprit embué.  
Elle aurait voulu que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Que cette voix se soit trompée. Mais elle n'avait plus la force d'y croire, elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, il ne restait plus rien du Joker mis à part cette carcasse vidée de tout génie, de toute pulsion de folie, de toute âme.  
«Je te pardonne.» Parvint-elle à susurrer tant bien que mal, penchée vers le visage inexpressif et froid. Sa voix brisée contrasta avec le ton tendre de sa confidence, cassant par la même occasion le silence lourd et menaçant de cette nuit cruelle.  
Elle se permit à elle-même de frôler une dernière fois la peau pâle de ce cadavre qui, autrefois, riait d'un rire dément à lui donner des frissons, ce corps inerte qui, peu de temps avant se déplaçait avec une impeccable vivacité et l'étreignait avec tellement d'ardeur. Ces souvenirs rendaient cette situation tellement irréaliste. Mais au contact de sa peau froide, plus gelée qu'habituellement, elle accepta le fait que jamais plus aucune étincelle ne jaillira de son cerveau si brillant, que plus aucun son ne sortira de cette chair glaciale et dure faisant office de forteresse.  
Il n'était plus qu'un corps. Rien de plus, rien de moins.  
Harley retira sa main du visage du Joker et se leva avec agilité. Elle bondit sur ses pattes et laissa le corps ici, en espérant secrètement qu'il s'anime par un quelconque miracle et l'interpelle avant qu'elle n'ait tournée à la rue suivante. Elle ralentit volontairement le pas, perdue dans ses pensées qui la ramenaient obsessionnellement au cadavre allongé sur le bitume. Était-ce juste de le laisser ici ?  
Le Joker et elle n'avaient de croyances en rien, ils vivaient selon leurs pulsions, qu'elles soit bonnes ou mauvaises. Ils n'avaient donc aucune appartenance religieuse. L'enterrer était inconcevable, et l'incinérer serait un manque de respect. Quand à le manger ou le conserver, ce n'était même pas envisageable, Harley n'était pas à ce point tarée, elle ne voulait pas se faire de mal à elle-même.  
Elle opta alors pour une solution simple : le laisser là, à son triste sort. Apres tout, il n'aurait pas dû mourir ainsi, dans un endroit pareil. Cela était de sa faute à lui et à celle du Sort, ils s'étaient concertés sur la mort du Joker et l'avaient planifié sans même demander l'avis d'Harley.  
La jeune femme s'interdit de faire volte face et pressa le pas pour quitter les lieux au plus vite car une sensation désagréable la submergea. Malgré elle, ses quelques voix intérieures revenaient pour l'assommer, elles chantaient un air joyeux, voire candide.  
Elle avait beau leur implorer de se taire, cela ne servait à rien. Elle s'agita, cria et pleura, mais elle ne parvint pas à briser le dense silence qui régnait en maître la nuit. Ses voix dans son esprit, n'étaient-elles pas qu'imagination ? Elles n'avaient alors pas leur place en Harley car elles n'étaient pas réelles, non, elles ne l'étaient pas ! Mais alors pourquoi l'ennuyer en la narguant ainsi ? Elle n'avait rien demandé de tel, et n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui arrivait, la vie était si injuste envers Harley.  
Elle tenta alors de fuir ses démons entêtants en entreprenant une course à toutes jambes, et c'est comme une ombre qu'elle se fondit dans les rues noires de Gotham City.


End file.
